1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of laboratory testing of fluid samples and, more particularly, to a means for quickly and effectively loading sample reaction chambers into an automated sample handling/testing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of laboratory testing of fluid samples, such as medical testing of blood and urine samples, hospitals and testing laboratories have largely turned to automated machines to perform routine chemistry testing on body fluids. Several factors have weighed very heavily in influencing this decision. First, testing of the fluid samples is often very repetitive in nature, yet it requires a high level of concentration to avoid errors which might lead to critical mistakes in treatment. Second, manual handling of fluid samples increases risk to the laboratory technician for contracting a communicable disease, e.g. AIDS, hepatitis etc. Third, automated sample handling and testing frees up the laboratory technician to carry out other less routine functions where human decision making skills can be uniquely utilized.
To obtain these and other advantages in laboratory testing of fluid samples, automated sample handling/testing machines have been employed. When properly calibrated and adequately maintained, these automated devices can efficiently perform repetitive testing procedures with great accuracy and precision.
Chemical analysis of the fluid sample by the automated sample handling/testing device often occurs in a reaction chamber called a cuvette. These transparent cuvettes are somewhat analogous to a test tube employed in manual testing. Typically, the automated sample handling/testing device dispenses a fluid sample into a cuvette along with one or more test specific reagents and diluents. After thorough mixing of the solution and a precisely timed delay, a photometric analysis can be employed to detect changes in the solution. The degree and/or rate of change can be equated to a numerical test result and compared to a normal range of test results as determined from healthy individuals.
One of the key concerns in automated testing of fluid samples is a device for storing and reliably dispensing cuvettes as needed to the automated sample handling/testing device. There is a need to provide a loading device and container for quickly and effectively loading an automated instrument with a supply of cuvettes to provide continuous processing of fluid samples so as to free the laboratory technician to perform other tasks in the lab.